Goddess of Death
by Nemesis Luna
Summary: As mistress of Death Harriet Potter lived a long life. After watching her world's death, she decided to take her role as Goddess of Death. She died and born as daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga, sister of Thor and Loki, princess of Asgard. A vocation on earth change both her and Tony's life forever. Powerful, strong, Goddess Harry. Tony/FemHarry paring


Summary: As mistress of Death Harriet Potter lived a long life. After watching her world's death, she decided to take her role as Goddess of Death. She died and born as daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga, sister of Thor and Loki, princess of Asgard. A vocation on earth change both her and Tony's life forever. Powerful, strong, Goddess Harry. Tony/FemHarry paring

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Avengers world.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Death of a World, Birth of a Princess

Harriet Potter was looking around while she sat top of one of the highest mountain on earth. Once upon a time earth was beautiful planet with many plants, blue sky and clear water. She could remember the beautiful days. She had had a great life with her friends. Hermione and Ron had married and had two children, living a long and happy life. Teddy had grown up without knowing his parents but he had built his own family. Magical world had been peaceful after the war. Life had been wonderful for Harriet. She had been free. Like everything in her life, it hadn't last long. She was twenty when she realized, she wasn't aging. It had taken her one years to learn being master of deathly hallows wasn't something she can get rid of. She was mistress of death, living forever beside death. She had watched her friends grow old and die. Life went on and world changed around her.

Harriet had watched how muggle's fight for silly reasons, killing nature without any care. Technology grew while nature died slowly. Muggles had tarnished their water reserves, making them undrinkable. Harriet had watched how muggles killed earth. First magic left the world. Harriet was glad none of her friends saw this. Later animals had begun to die. Humans had died last, suffering from lack of oxygen, water and food. It wasn't a pretty sight but there was nothing she could have done.

Now, Harriet was looking a death planet. Sky wasn't blue, ground wasn't green and water wasn't there. She was alone. She didn't feel like that when Hermione and Ron had died. She knew someday they will die, she was ready for this but she never thought world will die. Ten years she was living in a death world.

"Isn't it my little frowning mistress. You will get wrinkle."

Harriet looked Death. He was sitting beside her. "You know I will never age so I can frown without any consequence. What is your new plan?" With time death grew on her. He was great friend and she knew him the best like he knew her the best. Harriet believed he found a solution for their little problem. Ten years sitting on a death planet wasn't fun for him so he was trying to find a way to live this planet.

"It's time for you to born as your true form."

Her true form! Death had told her this but in the past she hadn't been ready for that. She loved earth too much to live. Now she didn't have anything in this world literally. Her friends were long gone. She will born as Goddess of death in Gods and Goddess kingdom Asgard.

* * *

><p>Frigga was watching her sons train with their friends the warriors three and Lady Sif. Thor and Loki was so different from each other like sun and moon. Thor was the brave and loud one while Loki was cunning and silent one. They were completing each other, destroying each other's weakness but unfortunately they didn't see this. They were strong together. When her husband Odin had brought Loki, he hadn't been sure about adopting Loki. Frigga never regretted her decision. Loki was a great son, she loved with all of her heart. They were now one hundred years old, finally adults in the eyes of Asgard. She was proud of them.<p>

Frigga sighed, watching them made her remember sad memories. She had always dreamed having many children with Odin. Sadly after trying so hard, they had only one child and healers had said she was barren after the hard labor. Hearing she will never have another child, had crushed her world. Odin had been a great support. He hadn't cared she was a barren. She hadn't believed she could have loved her husband more but Odin had showed her it had been possible. Every night she had pried Mother Nature to give her a second child so she could make Odin happy. He always wanted to have a daughter. Maybe it was the reason she had chosen to adopt Loki without thinking. She wanted to have another child too.

"My queen!"

The voice startled Frigga. She didn't hear someone coming. She smiled gently, erasing her sad look. "Yes!" He was Odin's guard.

"King Odin wants to see you!"

"I am coming!" She threw a last glance to her sons. They were watching Sif and Fandral's fight. Sif was a great women, worthy of her son. She knew Sif's feelings for Thor but Thor wasn't mature yet. Feeling dizzy, her body froze in her place. She felt sick. The world was spinning around her.

"My queen are you alright? My queen!" the guard shouted, catching her before she hit the ground. Frigga didn't see her sons running towards her. Her vision went black.

She didn't know how much time past but Frigga was in her bed and sky was dark when she woke up. She wasn't feeling sick anymore. She could hear her husband talking with someone from beside the bed. Most likely a healer. As goddess and god they were rarely fall sick.

"Odin!" Frigga whispered. Odin was in her side immediately holding her hand gently.

"Yes love!"

"What happen?" Frigga asked fearfully. She didn't want to die.

"Gods decided to bless us my love! You are pregnant!" Odin said smiling her lovingly. Something had died in his heart when he had heard his wife collapse. Now, they were having a miracle. A baby! He knew how much his wife wanted another child. She thought she was hiding from him but Odin knew her the best.

Frigga touched her stomach gently. A child! Their baby was inside of her stomach. Impossible! She was barren, healers had said this. She saw love and happiness in Odin's eyes. He was telling the truth. She was really pregnant. She couldn't believe she was pregnant again. The news were so unbelievable. She didn't realize she was crying until Odin wiped her tears.

"Don't cry my love! Today is joyful day!"

"We should thank the Gods for this miracle." Frigga said, wanting to show how grateful she was.

"A feast will held for their names."

* * *

><p>Nine months passed without any problem. Frigga's pregnancy was going well. The healers couldn't find how she became pregnant. She was still barren but she didn't care. Gods blessed her with this child and it was all she cared. She was careful about everything she done. Even Odin and Thor was acting like headless chicken when they saw her walking in garden or lifting something. Loki was too quit. He didn't say anything about pregnancy and he was ignoring her. Frigga knew he didn't like having another sibling but she believed he will love his sibling in time or she hoped.<p>

She stroked her stomach. She was still in a dream world. Healer couldn't see the gender, baby wasn't showing them. She hoped it was a girl. Odin always wanted a daughter. His line never had girls so it was mostly a boy but she pried it would be a girl.

"It's time my queen!" the healer said. They decided to remove the baby today because her body wasn't strong enough to have a normal birth. She was scared. What if something went wrong? "Everything will be fine!" healer added after seeing her panic.

Frigga lied on the bed in surgery room. They gave her a potion which let her stay conscious while preventing her feeling any pain. She watched them cut her stomach, taking her baby out. One healer was looking her baby while others healed her. She wanted to see her baby, making sure it was alright.

"You have a healthy baby girl my queen!" A nurse helped Frigga to siting position. She hold her daughter in her arms for the first time. She had little gold hair like herself and Thor, her skin was pale and she had emerald green eyes. She was going to be a beautiful women. "Call all-father!" she ordered. He needed to see his beautiful daughter.

Frigga didn't take her eyes away from her daughter until she felt Odin's presence. He sat beside her. "We have a daughter!" she said, smiling happily.

Odin touched baby's cheek. "She is beautiful." He could feel a great power from his daughter. Odin also felt his presence. His power was hugging her like a cloak. So he finally chose a master. "She is goddess of death."

"Eostre! Her name should be Eostre!" Frigga spoke without taking her eyes from her. It was fitting name for Goddess of death.

"Resurrection Day?"

"Also it means spring. The season nature come back to life. After all death is beginning of a new life."

"A fitting name for goddess of death!" Odin agreed with his wife. He loved his sons but he always wished to have a daughter like all of his ancestor. Now he was holding his little girl. He couldn't be more happy.


End file.
